


Kifordított logika… Önző oroszok

by Kairanell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Short & Sweet, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, World Figure Skating Championships, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell
Summary: A tiszta szeretet először egy tekintet, azután egy mosoly, egy szó, végül pedig egy ígéret. Avagy a korcsolyázok is csak emberek.





	Kifordított logika… Önző oroszok

**Author's Note:**

> Az én fejemben Victor nem felejtette el a Yurionak tett ígéretet. (Hát csak én vinnyogtam végig a harmadik részt?!)

Az orosz Yuri Plisetskynél csak Yuri Plisetsky hajlékonysága volt a rémisztőbb. Meg talán az, ha megszólalt, azt legtöbbször mindig, mindenki meghallotta a környezetében. De a rajongók szerették, lenyűgözte őket a fiatal fiú tehetsége és kisugárzása. Ha Yuri Plisetsky a jégre lépett, azt garantáltan figyelemmel követték az emberek. Bárhol, bármikor. Ez volt ő.  
A versenytársai már kevésbé rajongtak érte. Fiatal volt, öntörvényű és vad, de ami még ennél is fontosabb, hogy túl sokat tudott. Túl tehetséges volt, túl jó… Az újságírók ambiciózusnak nevezték, feltörekvő csillagnak a jégen, a versenytársai kérkedőnek. Legtöbbször nem számított. Túl sok ideje, túl sokszor tapasztalta meg már milyen az, amikor az emberek hátra hagyják. Megtanulta kezelni. Az ember előbb vagy utóbb ehhez is hozzászokik, mint minden máshoz az életben. Egy idő után keményebben edzett, mint mások. Tovább hajtotta a testét, mint legtöbben és sohasem lehetett elég jó, elég tökéletes. Mindig volt eggyel tovább. Így élt, kihozva magából a legtöbbet.

***

Szentpétervárról azt suttogták, észak Velencéje is lehetett volna. A Néva folyó deltájában elrejtve több mint gyönyörű volt. Yuri szerette a várost. A széles utak, a tágas terek, a csatornákkal átszelt utcák mind, otthonos érzést nyújtott. Biztonságban érezte magát. Szeretve és óvva. De a kora reggelektől még itt is iszonyodott. A tél rideg és rossz barát, de az orosz téli hajnalok egyenesen szörnyűek voltak. Dideregve lépett be a Petrovsky stadion ajtaján. A termek csendesek voltak, nem voltak fáradt ásítások és rosszkedvű morgások a folyosókon. A jég tiszta volt és hófehér.

_A jégnek nincs színe Yura…_

Márpedig volt és ő ezt is szerette benne. Különböző, ahhoz mérten, hogy esett rá a fény, vagy hol állt rajta éppen Ő. Viktor alatt csillogó volt, mint a márvány, néha ezer színben játszott. Saját korcsolyájának az éle alatt fehér, karcolástól mentes. Most hosszú köröket írt le rajta lassan, egyiket a másik után, majd nyolcasok következtek. Egyszerű volt és megnyugtató. Kiszámítható. Katsudon vajon fent lehetett már? Az utolsó szezonjuk együtt. Nem tudta mit gondoljon. Mit kellene gondolnia… Katsudon befejezi. Katsudon kiszál. Valahányszor elképzelte a japán fiú nélkül töltött versenyeket megremegett. Yuuri színtiszta kihívás volt. Csontjainak feszülő, békét nem hagyó dac lett úrrá rajta, ha a fiúval versengett. Nehezére esett beismerni, de a japán korcsolyázó Victor mellett kivirágzott. Mintha megtalálta volna a másik felét, és egyszerre máris jobban teljesített. Mindenben. Ragacsos, túl rózsaszín…

Megállt, a palánkhoz siklott. Valahányszor arra a kettőre gondolt ezt érezte. Victor még mindig edzőt játszott keletebbre, Katsudon pedig még mindig próbálta magából kipréselni a legjobbat. Néha sikerült is neki…  
Egy tripla Axel következett a jégen, aztán egy négyszeres Shalcow, egy leszúrt Rittberger… Victor tudatosan rakta össze az agapét. Tudatosan, de kétszer annyira számító mód. Feltételek nélküli szeretett, mi…?! Yuri elvigyorodott. Victor egy játékos volt, abból is a legrosszabb fajta. 

_Egy orosz mindig tudta, mikor kell emelt fővel távozni. Nem köszönt el, nem tartotta fontosnak, egyszerűen elsétált a hasetsui pályáról. Victor hívása bőven azután érte utol, amikor már visszaszokott az orosz környezetbe. Miután hazaért, Lilia pitiáner darabokra szedte, majd újra megpróbált belőle egy egészet varázsolni. Az izmai sírtak a folytonos megterhelés alatt, de nem panaszkodott. Fejlődni akart. Jobbá, erősebbé válni, nem akart még egyszer alulmaradni Katsudonnal szemben. Sem pedig Victorral... Miután Yakov elbeszélgetett vele, nem esett nehezére összerakni a kirakóst. Előbb dühös volt, aztán azon gondolkozott, vajon hány olyan fájdalmas módszert találhatott volna arra, amivel aztán kivéreztethette volna azt az ostoba Victort._

_\- Otthon vagy… - a hang tiszta volt a vonal túlsó felén, nyoma sem volt benne fáradságnak, vagy bármi másnak. Yuri dühében fújt egyet._  
_\- Hol lennék?! – morogta vissza. Szentpéterváron késő este volt, Japánban épp akkor hajnalodhatott. Victor mindig is korán kelő típus volt. Persze csak akkor, ha előző este nem pusztította a máját…_  
_\- Spasibo bol'shoye - Victor csendesen mondta, mint egy féltve őrzött titkot, amiről tudnia sem szabadna. Egy pillanatra megnémult._  
_\- Már a Grand Prix döntője után elkezdtél rajta dolgozni, mi?_

_Victor halkan felnevetett._

_\- Sosem lehetett téged a sötétségben tartani… - Nem kérdés volt, egy egyszerű megállapítás._  
_\- Volt kitől tanulnom – felelte ő, Victor pedig értette._  
_\- Ígéretet tettem neked Yura – Victor hangjában mosoly bujkált. Kedves volt és törődő. Kényelmetlenül feszült meg ültében, ahogy elképzelte a másik orosz mosolyog a vonal túlsó felén._  
_\- Ahogy Katsudonnak is – folytatta Victor gondolatát._  
_\- Ahogy Yurinak is, igen. De a tiéd volt az első - Victor ezt úgy mondta, mintha ezzel az egy mondattal mindent megmagyarázott volna._  
_\- Azt hittem elfelejtetted. Amikor fogtad magad és leléptél, hogy a malackával légy, legszívesebben visszarugdostalak volna._  
_\- Yurio… - Victor hangja figyelmeztetően csengett._  
_\- Igazából rohadt önző vagy, Vitya! – csattant fel. - Alattomos és önző! A kicsavart logikád pedig minden emberre veszélyes._  
_\- Megkaptad, amit szeretnél volna…_  
_\- Azt nem értem, miért kellett elhitetni, hogy a tiéd. – Tényleg nem értette. - Az eros mozdulatai… Azok már az orosz jégen is, - itt, otthon - Yurinak készültek. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Még hogy nem tudtad eldönteni, melyik számot használd, mi?!_  
_\- Két darabot kellett alkotnom, Yura. Egyet neked, egyet Yurinak. Az erost kérted volna, mind a ketten tudjuk. - Yurio nem ellenkezett. Victornak igaza volt, ha tudta volna a program nem Victorré, követelte volna, hogy adja neki. Hallgattak._  
_\- Azt akarom, hogy élőben lásd a programot. A döntőn… - szólalt meg aztán hirtelen._  
_\- Mit gondolsz, eljutsz oda? - Victor hanga kíváncsi volt, Yuiro dühösen morgott._  
_\- Én még képes vagyok meglepetést okozni a jégen, Victor…_

__

 

Eljutott a döntőig és meg is nyerte. Vért izzadt és szédült, az izmait mintha tűzzel égették volna, de mindennek a végén a kezében tarthatta az aranyat. Most, több szezonnal később, kész volt ismét felrázni a közönséget. Ha épp az kellett, akkor Victort magát is.  
Lassan befejezte a kűrjét, a haja csapzottan tapadt a tarkójához. Az orosz jégen semmi sem változott. Jobb ha Katsuki Yuuri és Victor Nikiforov felköti a nadrágját. Yuri Plisetskynek ugyanis ismét aranyra fájt a foga.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
